


Брат мой Авель

by Draganna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draganna/pseuds/Draganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В бункере братья переговариваются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брат мой Авель

**Author's Note:**

> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2251316 Мой стих получился после прочтения этого творения. Так что - прошу любить и жаловать зачинщика

Братец мой Авель, в игрушки мы не играем.  
Оба с тобою в адском огне сгораем.  
Если припомнишь, войну эту начал не я,  
давно уж распалась на части наша семья.

Братец мой Авель, зачем же из бездны тянуть  
того, кто хотел хоть немножечко передохнуть?  
Бункер становится местом последней битвы.  
Нам не помогут теперь никакие молитвы.

Братец мой Авель, к чему эти долгие речи?  
Не избежать все равно предначертанной встречи.  
Сдаться? Тебе?! Да минет меня чаша сия!  
Пусть кто угодно сдается, но только не я!


End file.
